important and sometimes surprising insights into the complex regulation of p53. With these initial successes, I propose to continue to employ mouse genetics to investigate the roles of various phosphorylation and acetylation events in regulating p53 activity, and more importantly, in p53-dependent tumor suppression and aging in vivo. Project Description Page 6